The University of Texas at San Antonio (UTSA) requests NIH/NIGMS support to continue the student research training component of the former MBRS S06 Program, now part of the new MBRS Research Initiative for Scientific Enhancement (RISE) Program. The UTSA RISE Program will have a new program director and organizational structure, and will provide a number of new activities designed to enhance the academic and research preparedness of underrepresented minority students to pursue graduate education and academic/research careers. Major program components include: (1) Student research training and academic enrichment; (2) New teaching laboratory development; and Science academic support system. The specific program objectives are to: (a) increase the number and rate of UTSA minority students going on to graduate school and choosing academic/research careers; (b) provide enhanced opportunities for minority students to engage in biomedical research at UTSA and off-campus sites; (c) provide specific programs, workshops, courses, and seminars to enhance student interest in research careers, as well as alternative science careers; (d) develop a Science Multimedia Laboratory to facilitate faculty and student communication, develop RISE program web page, post program information, provide computer- and WWW-assisted supplemental instruction, provide academic and research support, and link life science students and faculty from the UTSA as well as other institutions in metropolitan San Antonio and South Texas region with UTSA MBRS RISE Program; (e) develop a comprehensive undergraduate academic support program to enhance retention rates of freshmen life science and chemistry students; (f) develop an effective tracking system to follow the careers of RISE Scholars and other biosciences majors to document their successes, and to inform NIH/MBRS on their continued development and progress; g) develop and implement an effective evaluation plan to assess the success overall program as well as that of specific program activities. The overall program goal is to increase participation of underrepresented minorities in biomedical research careers for the 21st century.